This Feeling! Part One
by Hyureichii-chan
Summary: Aku mencintainya, seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi ruang dihatiku, seseorang yang namanya selalu tertanam di otakku, rambut indigonya yang indah, mata levendernya yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut../All Sasuke POV/RnR Please


**This Feeling! (Part one)  
**

Aaa Hola minna-san, setelah Hyu hiatus selama satu, dua, tiga, kurang lebih setengah tahun, Hyu balik lagi dengan karya yang tetap abal, lebay, de el el *sudah nggak terkenal hiatus pula T^T*

This Feeling Part one ini Hyu buat khusus untuk mewakili perasaan Sasuke, mungkin bisa dibilang sequel dari 'Love You Longtime' ? Hehehe…

Jadi, selamat membaca minna-san, dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan cara me-riview fic abal ini ^^/ Arigatou Gozaimasu~

* * *

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Pairing : SasuHina**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo, mungkin penggambarannya agak lebay, sedikit aneh (?), All Sasuke POV ^^ maaf jika sedikit berantakan.  
**_

**Summary :**

**Aku mencintainya, seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi ruang dihatiku, seseorang yang namanya selalu tertanam di otakku, rambut indigonya yang indah, mata levendernya yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut…**

* * *

**-Sasuke POV-**

Konoha School Gakuen, sekolah di mana tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi ruang dihatiku, seseorang yang namanya selalu tertanam di otakku, rambut indigonya yang indah, mata lavendernya yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut…

Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada padanya, ingin kuungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya agar tak ada lagi beban yang selalu mengusik hatiku. Tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang aku masih ragu untuk mengungkapkannya, perasaan takut dijauhi, takut tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu, takut saat-saat kami tertawa dan bercanda bersama takkan bisa terulang lagi, dan terlebih takut menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin Ia tak akan bisa membalas perasaanku ini… Yah aku memang pengecut, lelaki pengecut tepatnya.

**u,u**

**T^T**

**Hinata…**

Masih kuingat saat aku tiba-tiba ingin menyentuhmu, kuletakkan tanganku di atas tanganmu, ingin menyalurkan semua perasaanku, tapi kau malah menarik tanganmu dan menunduk seolah tak ingin menatapku, kau marah? Ataukah kau malu? Ak tak tahu… Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Karena aku tak ingin begini terus seolah akan menjadi gila jika tak bisa memandang wajahmu sehari saja... Saat itu aku sadar, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu.

Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu, ingin menatapmu lekat, lalu kau juga berbalik menatapku, akupun tersenyum padamu tetapi kau malah memalingkan wajah dariku dan mengatakan bahwa aku aneh? Lalu kemudian kau pergi meninggalkanku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau membenciku, saat itu aku pun sadar aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku…

Lalu saat kulihat kau berlari keluar kelas, ingin menemui seseorang yang selama ini selalu kau kagumi, Naruto-senpai… Kau tahu aku terus mengejarmu, melihatmu dari jauh seperti seorang 'stalker' hahaha ini lucu sekali, kau memandang Naruto-senpai dari jauh lalu aku juga memandangmu dari jauh, lucu bukan?

Saat kau kemudian menangis karena patah hati melihat Naruto-senpai berciuman dengan gadis lain, kau tahu? Aku terlebih dahulu patah hati karenamu…

Kemudian kulihat kau bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang indah itu, kau duduk sendirian dan menangis, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu saat itu juga, menghapus air matamu dan berjanji akan melindungimu. Tapi aku tak bisa takut kau nanti akan tambah membenciku.

Kugunakan segenap keberanianku, kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan ke tempatmu, lalu kusodorkan sapu tangan dan duduk di sampingmu, aku senang kau membiarkanku menggenggam tanganmu, mencium bibir manismu itu, rasanya aku seperti 'sakau' aku tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau akan kujaga seumur hidup, kau keberatan?"

Kulihat wajahmu memerah lalu tersenyum manis kepadaku, Kami-Sama! Kau sungguh baik memberikanku seseorang seperti dirinya!

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

Kata-kata yang tidak dapat kulupakan, kata-kata yang terucap di saat bunga terakhir sakura gugur, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku ini. Senang, aku sangat senang, ingin rasanya saat itu juga aku memelukmu dan tak akan pernah kulepas lagi.

**This Feeling!**

**-Normal POV-  
**

"Ngg~?" Sasuke yang tadinya tertidur pulas, mengedipkan matanya sesekali lalu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk merapikan bekal setelah makan siang mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?"

"Hn.. Seperti yang kau lihat, Hime," ucap Sasuke lalu kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. "Kau tahu Hime? Tadi aku bermimpi," sambungnya kemudian

"Mimpi apa Sasuke?" Hinata yang telah selesai merapikan bekalnya lalu duduk bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu?" Seringai tipis kemudian terpajang di wajah Sasuke.

"Yah tentu saja!" ucap Hinata lalu memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang…" Sasuke menghentikan ucpannya sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata blushing seketika.

"A-apa?"

Ciuman singkat tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir manis Hinata, "Ra-Ha-Si-A!"

Senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata? Dia tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**Owari**

*Oh iya, terakhir Fic ini Hyu khususkan untuk teman Hyu yang berulang tahun tanggal 10 April dan 15 Juni hari ini namanya Felia dan Angel mereka yang menyemangati Hyu untuk mempublish Fic yang biasa-biasa saja ini T^T/ dan tentu saja untuk minna-san sekalian XD

Hehe… Mind To RnR? ^^/


End file.
